Permanent magnet synchronous motors have been widely applied in the fields of motors, generators and the like due to compact structure, high power density, high working efficiency and significant energy conservation and consumption reduction effects. The permanent magnet synchronous motor generally includes a rotor and a stator, a stator core of the permanent magnet synchronous motor in relevant technologies is provided with a tooth socket for positioning coil windings, but the tooth socket of the core is unlikely to machine, the output torque fluctuates, and high-precision speed and position control is difficult to realize; meanwhile, a rotor magnet of the permanent magnet synchronous motor is of a separated structure distributed in the rotor core, the magnet easily drops during working, and the machining and assembly process of the rotor magnet is tedious, so that automatic production is difficult to realize.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a permanent magnet synchronous motor and assembly method thereof to overcome the aforesaid problems.